<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我养你啊 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462228">我养你啊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP:Guti X Raul<br/>吸血鬼老吴和狼人何塞！还有小吸血鬼托妞！<br/>也许ooc，但是甜和可爱就vans嗷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我养你啊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raul Gonzalez曾经在自己的五百岁生日上许愿，或者说发誓过，不到万不得已，绝对不会变身。</p><p>他说的万不得已是指生命安全受到威胁的情况，毕竟一位德高望重的吸血鬼领主总是变成蝙蝠算怎么回事？</p><p>然而现在，这只即将年满七百七十七岁的蝙蝠正躲在天花板的小洞里，缩成一团盯着房间里急得团团转的金发男人。</p><p> </p><p>他在赌气，他在跟对象赌气。原因是今天的晚饭里掺了好些大蒜，足以让未成年的Torres当场化成灰。</p><p>“好吧，我承认是我的疏忽，但是你看，Nino不是还好好的吗？”Guti推了瘦弱的男孩一把，可怜的小吸血鬼尴尬地望着他和空气斗智斗勇。</p><p>Raul更加生气了，恨不得立刻飞出来咬他一口，可惜他的牙连狼人的皮都蹭不破。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>平日的晚餐都由Guti负责，因为他下班回家的时候，两只吸血鬼往往才刚刚起床，就等着投喂呢。他也曾帮Raul找了些简单的工作，可惜过惯了贵族日子的Raul总是把事情弄的一塌糊涂。</p><p>“人类的工作不适合我。”吸血鬼高傲地说，然后逃一般的飘回了家。</p><p>Guti从一开始的建议到鼓励，再到无可奈何，最后只能说：“你还真是什么事都不会，看来只能我养你了。”</p><p>虽然Raul积累的家族资产够他们再活一个七百年，但他喜欢听到Guti那么说，金发的狼人对他总有不可思议的耐心。</p><p> </p><p>直到今晚，Guti仿佛吃错了药，面对Raul的指责，冷冷地反驳了一句：“嫌我做的饭不能吃，你自己做啊？”</p><p>Raul愣了一下，随即感觉一股怒火直冲心头，他简直想扑过去跟Guti打一架，但是用最后的理智仔细想想，自己确实有一点点点点不占理。</p><p>他俯身又一次检查Torres，发现小吸血鬼没有什么大碍后，松了口气，同时狠狠瞪了Guti一眼，猛地关上了卧室的门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Torres恨做感情咨询师和夫妻生活调解员，尤其是在差点误食了大蒜后。他并不怀疑Guti是要毒死自己以换二人世界的清净，他只怀疑Guti在外面磕了药，吵架的时候一个劲戳Raul的软肋。</p><p>“你别跟他生气了，他就是要面子而已。”Torres心虚地安慰道，金发的狼人抱着胳膊坐在沙发上，嘴巴撅的老高，简直能挂一个油壶。</p><p>Guti太了解Raul了，他活了几百年，外界说他老谋深算，居心叵测，但在Guti面前，他常常单纯的把情绪写在脸上，还喜欢做被捧在手心的那一个——虽然这些他下辈子都不会承认了。</p><p>狼人先生求婚时，都不用多少情话，单单一句“我养你啊”，就把吸血鬼先生感动的说不出话。在一起后Guti发现，这家伙对于融入现代社会真是一窍不通，几乎什么都不会。</p><p>“你什么都不会，看来真的只能我养你了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>经过Torres百般怂恿，Guti终于挎着脸去锤Raul的房门，狼人的力道大到整个墙壁都颤抖了一下。</p><p>“喂，Rulo，你出来，我们得谈谈。”</p><p>“你逃避什么呀？生闷气有意思吗？”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“你再不出来，我就砸门进去，那你就完蛋了。”</p><p>Raul赶紧从床上爬起来，他相信Guti能干出一些花里胡哨且少儿不宜的事，感觉已经到了万不得已的地步了。</p><p>所以他在Guti破门而入的前一秒变成了蝙蝠，飞进了天花板上的洞里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这就是开头那尴尬的一幕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Guti一直认为没有什么事是打一炮不能解决的，如果有，那就两炮。他本以为Raul或许会激烈反抗，那没关系，他的力气要比养尊处优的吸血鬼大那么一点的，结果他连Raul的影子都没见到。</p><p>“你发誓过不会变成蝙蝠的，uhm？”Guti嚷嚷起来，他不知道Raul藏在哪个角落里了，只能命令Torres：“Nino，快，你也变成蝙蝠，把他找出来。”</p><p>男孩耸耸肩膀：“我还没成年，不能变身。”</p><p>天啊，这是什么恶心人的本领？Guti崩溃了：“我是狼人，我从小就可以是只狼，怎么你们吸血鬼搞特殊？”</p><p>Torres看着他，忽然露出了一个令人心惊肉跳的温柔笑容：“那你可以试试自己变成狼，他不是最喜欢你那样吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Guti起码费了半条命才把想看热闹的Torres关到了门外。剩下半条命争分夺秒的进行着天人交战。Raul确实喜欢他的本体，可惜那眼神总让Guti感觉他在看一条听话的哈士奇.....</p><p>因此，“不到万不得已”，Guti坚决不会变成狼让Raul发挥他无处安放的小心思。</p><p>但是他觉得现在似乎已经到了万不得已的关头，因为再拖下去，他怕Raul会把自己憋死。</p><p>Guti站在床边沉默半晌，对着空气说：“是我的不对，我道歉，你赶紧出来吧，我绝对不做别的事。”</p><p> </p><p>也许吧。他这么想着，然后无奈的变回了本体——一只硕大的金色“大尾巴狼”，毛茸茸的外表配上犯了错的表情，确实像只傻乎乎的哈士奇。</p><p>“我都这样了！”金狼说道：“你再不出来就有点过分了——”</p><p>话音未落，小蝙蝠就从天花板中窜出来，在半空中就变了回来，直接扑到Guti身上，半个身体都埋进他的绒毛里。</p><p>Guti在心里咒骂了一句，可算把你骗出来了。</p><p>“你也太得寸进尺了。”</p><p>“我得寸进尺？”Raul抬起头来和那双蓝色的眼睛对视，双手还搂着狼的脖子不肯放：“到底是谁想放大蒜毒死我啊？”</p><p>“这么点量就能毒死你？”</p><p>“那我也不想胃疼！”吸血鬼龇着他的小尖牙。</p><p>Guti不想再跟他争辩下去了，他还是坚持没有事是打一炮不能解决的。然而Raul非常满足的扒拉着他的绒毛，一副心满意足的样子，那宠溺的眼神，又像在看一条听话的哈士奇了。</p><p>Guti感到毛骨悚然，立刻变了回了人形，Raul正舒舒服服的靠着柔软的狼身，突然扑了个空，跌进Guti的怀里。</p><p>“你变回来做什么？”</p><p>“做爱做的事。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Torres躺在红白条纹的棺材床里，痛苦的捂住了耳朵。他又开始恨吸血鬼超常的听力，希望此刻能够选择性耳聋。</p><p>他发誓自己一成年就要搬出去，远离这两个没羞没臊的家伙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来Guti才知道，Raul并不是那种墨守成规的老古董，他完全能接受人类的新事物，也完全有能力把工作管理的和他的领地一样井井有条。</p><p>他只是喜欢听到Guti说“我养你啊”，每每都能让他想起Guti向他求婚时的样子，然后偷偷的笑红了脸颊。</p><p>这对他来说，比Guti的无数句情话都来的深情。</p><p>“这都多久了，你居然还记得？”</p><p>“不要小看吸血鬼的记忆力啊。”</p><p>Guti抱紧了自己的吸血鬼，嗅到他身上熟悉的味道，干净且自然。自从狼人表示他喷的香水太刺激，实在受不了后，他再也没有喷过任何一款香水。他的爱始终沉淀在每一个细微的举动，甚至每一份沉默里。</p><p>“你还是别去上班了，你什么都不会。”</p><p>“那怎么办？”</p><p>“还能怎么办？只能我养你了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>End</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>